Save Me
by AvatarAmidala1985
Summary: Short Post Avengers fic, Jane is taken prisoner by Red Skull and tortured until Thor and the Averngers give up fighting against him. A couple of months later Jane is saved by a Prince of Asgard, just not the Prince of Asgard she had been expecting. Lokane fic.


I don't own Thor or any of the other characters in the Marvel universe.

Save Me

Jane knew that there would be danger in being the girlfriend of one of the Avengers, but it still surprised her that she had been kidnapped one night while she was walking home from her job at the university. Thor had insisted that the she should let the Avegners act as a bodyguard for her, but she felt that they were going too far. Now she was cursing her stuborn attitude when of the men grabbed her from behind and shoved a rough bag over her head. With the bag over her head, she was dragged to a van and was driven away from the university. She wanted to pull the bag off of her head to see where she was going, but she feared what was going to be done to her if she did.

Once the van stopped, she was roughly pulled out of the van and led to the building. Once she was roughly shoved into a chair, the bag was pulled from her head and she faced her captor. It was Red Skull, the man who used to work for the Nazis and was also the man that everyone thought was dead at the end of World War II. But it turned out that he was really alive and the Cosmic Cube or the Tesseract as most people called it just transported him to a safe place where he could hide until he was ready to strike. Now he was rebuilding his Hydra army with the Chitauri who were quite displeased that Loki had failed them the first time around and now thought the more ruthless Red Skull would be able to suceed where Loki had failed.

"What do you want from me," said Jane in a shaky tone of voice.

"Nothing really, I just know that you will be the key to making your beloved Thor and the Avengers break, I will send a message saying that if he wants you to live, he will stop his fight against me and he will eventually get you back. But if he continues to fight, I will take it all out on you," said Red Skull with what looked like a friendly yet demented smile. It was hard to tell with his skull like face.

"You are mad," said Jane with shock in her voice as she trembled.

"That may be true, but I know that after a few days you will be begging for Thor to give into my demands," said Red Skull.

"Synthia, you may process her now," said Red Skull as a woman who was dressed in all black. She would have looked pretty if it wasn't for the harh look on her face. Synthia grabbed Jane and led her out of the room. She was led into a room that was quite simple looking and filled with harsh light. Synthia ripped Jane's clothes off of her, even her underwear and shoved a hospital gown over her head. She then placed Jane in a chair while she was shivering.

Jane looked up in shock when a buzzing sound filled the room, Synthia was standing there with an electric razor in one of her hands. "What are you going to do with that," whimpered Jane.

"Shut up bitch," screamed Sythia as she slaped Jane with her free hand. Jane just sat there and cried as Synthia ran the razor over her head and large clumps of hair fell to the ground. When Synthia was done shaving off her hair, she was roughly grabbed by the other woman who led her out of the room. Since she was already their prisoner, they decided not to shove the bag over her head again. Once she was taken to a cell Synthia threw her into the room and left her alone. When Jane was alone she ran her hand over the stubble on her head and spent the night crying while hoping that Thor would come before she was put through this torture that she was about to be put through.

* * *

It was obvious that Thor was not giving into Red Skull's demands because one of Red Skull's guards took her to one of the rooms and started to whip her that day. Each time the whip hit her back Jane screamed out in pain. As the blood was running down her back, she wondered why Thor hadn't either given into her demands or was trying to save her. She also wondered if Thor had believed that one life would be worth saving Earth or if he decided to no longer care about her. Either way, Jane was starting to lose hope that she would ever leave this place alive. To make matters worse each time she was tortured, she would be stripped of her gown and the guards would stare at her with lust in their eyes. But no matter how lustfuly they stared at her, none of the guards raped her, but she guessed that Red Skull was saving that for later.

When the guards were done whipping her, they cleaned her back and put bandages on her back, but no matter what was being done she was going to have scars. Synthia then strode into the room after the guard left and shoved the gown over her head. "I am guessing that Thor decided that he no longer wants you anymore, but who would want an ugly bald skinny woman covered in scars," sneered Synthia before she dragged her out of the room.

Even though Jane had been a prisoner for a couple of months, her hair wasn't growing. She found out that some chemicals that were used to torture her one time had made it to where she would always be bald. She had also started to lose some weight since they barely ever fed her and her ribs and back bone were starting to show. Also as Synthia had stated, there were quite a few permenant scars left on her body.

When Synthia threw Jane into the room, both women could hear the sounds of a battle starting. "Damn, the Avengers must have come to break you out, but since they won't if they won't give into my father's demands then I will end it my way," said Synthia as she pulled out a gun.

Before she could shoot the gun, a blade burst out of her stomach which must have come from someone standing behind her. Jane looked up weakly as she saw a man stading in the shadows. She thought that it might have been Thor, but the man was too slim to be Thor and it looked like he was wearing a helmet with large curved horns on it. He then stepped out of the shadows and Jane saw that it was Loki After being taken to Asgard as a prisoner, he found a way to escape and no one had been able to find him. "Loki, why have you come to save me," whispered Jane.

"My foolish brother had given up on you because Fury had told him that one life was worth the fate of the Earth, he said that if he had been able to find you alive then it would be an added bonus. But just saving one woman wasn't worth it. I know how it feels to be abandonded like that and I didn't want you to feel the same way even though I had felt anger at you for changing my brother," said Loki as he knelt next to her while Synthia was dying.

"Thor just gave up on me like that," cried Jane as Loki was stroking the stubble on her head.

"He wasn't happy with the choice, but yes he gave in because he thought that Earth was more important than you were," said Loki. She didn't know why, but she felt like Loki was hidding something from her.

"Has Thor moved on," whimpered Jane. Loki looked down and sighed.

"Yes, he has recently started to court Sif because he is sure that you wouldn't last that much longer," said Loki. Jane then broke down and colapsed into Loki. After a couple of minutes of letting her cry in his chest, Loki picked her up with the arm that wasn't holding his staff and used his powers to teleport out of the prison cell.

* * *

Loki teleported Jane to the penthouse that Loki was using as a hideout. Loki's eyes widened in shock when he saw the scars and bruises that covered her body. He dropped the staff and carried Jane to one of the bathrooms. Once in the bathroom, Loki gently pulled the gown off of her. There were even more scars on her body and he could even see a faint imprint of her ribs and back bone. Loki softly touched one of the bruises which caused her to whimper softly.

Loki softly started to chant a spell that made the scars and bruises go away. He arched one of his eyebrows at the fact that her hair hadn't started to grow back in spite of the fact that she had been there a couple of months. "What happened to your hair," asked Loki.

"When I was taken prisoner, they shaved off my hair and one time they tortured me they used chemicals that made it to where my hair would never grow back," said Jane.

"I have recently learned a spell that can make your hair grow back," said Loki.

"Please, I don't want anything to remind of my time as Red Skull's prisoner," said Jane softly.

"Of course, you should know that you look beautiful with or without your hair. You can give yourself a bath to clean off all of that blood and grime while I get you something to eat," said Loki as he let her go. He muttered a spell that left a nigthgown and a pair of underwear on the counter before he left the room.

When Loki got into the bed room, he picked up the phone called a resturant that he liked to have deliver food to and ordered a couple of of his favorite dishes from there.

When he was done, he just sat on the bed and clenched his fists in anger. The Avengers claim to fight for justice, but they wouldn't lift a finger to save a woman that one of their own claim to love, thought Loki in anger. When he first saw Jane, he hated the woman because he thought that she was to blame for how soft Thor had become. But he then heard about Jane being held prisoner by Red Skull and Hydra so she could be tortured until the Avengers stopped fighting to protect Earth. Each time the Avengers won in a fight against Hydra, Jane was put through another horrific form of torture. He hated to admit it, but he was starting to admire the woman for going thorough this and not breaking.

One night he went to Thor and told him that he needed to go save Jane, right now. Thor said that Fury had forbid Thor from doing it and he would get thrown out of the Avengers if he disobeyed. Loki screamed at Thor saying that Thor had become weak if he was going to let a mortal with an eye patch order him around like that. Loki even offered to give himself up if Thor would just go and save Jane. Thor still wouldn't budge saying that he could do more good protecting Earth than givning up being part of the Avengers.

To Loki's shock, the god of mischief broke down in front of Thor begging him to save Jane saying that Loki didn't know what he would do if she died. Thor stared at Loki in shock and told his younger brother that he had fallen in love with the mortal woman. Loki thoght that it was impossible, but he had fallen in love with her. Loki asked Thor if he saved Jane and killed Red Skull along with his Hydra soldiers, would Thor give up his claim on Jane. Thor nodded in agreement giving a weak excuse that thier father wanted him to marry Sif. Loki knew the truth, Thor had fallen in love with Sif and he thought that Jane wasn't going last long.

Not long after the food came, he looked up when the door to the bathroom opened. Jane was standing there in a black silky slip like night gown. Her skin was smooth and clean, the stubble on her head looked very soft. Loki had to surpress the urge to reach over and touch it. "I have bought you some food since I am sure that you are quite hungry," said Loki as he pointed at the bags of food. Poor Jane sat on the bed and pulled out the food and shoved it in her mouth without even seeing what she was putting in her mouth.

"Slow down, I know it has been a long time since you had a decent meal, but if you eat this fast it will come back up," said Loki as he softly touched her hand.

"I am sorry, it has just been so long since I had a good meal to eat and this is so good," said Jane as she slowed down.

"That is alright, as I promised let me restore your hair," said Loki as he reached over and touched her head. As he chanted the spell he had just learned, he felt the hair starting to grow back. When he hair was back to the length that it was before it was shaved off, he pulled his hand away.

"Thank you, but I have to ask why did you do it," asked Jane.

"Isn't it obvious, I love you," said Loki.

* * *

Jane could only gape in surprise as Loki who was only staring at her so intently. "Please say something, I killed Red Skull and his horrific daughter for you," said Loki.

"We have never even met, how can you love me," asked Jane softly, Jane had to admit that after she was made to feel like garbage for these last two months, it was kind of pleasing to see a man look at her with desire even if it was the brother of her boyfriend. Ex boyfriend, he gave up on you, thought Jane.

"I kept an eye on you while you were a prisoner, I should have come to your rescue sooner, but I thought that Thor would come bursting in there like the golden prince he was and save his damsel in distress. But for once the fool actually listened to the orders given to him. But as I watched you take what was given to you, I saw an inner strength in you that not even the bravest warriors of Asgard have. I thought you were just a silly little girl that made Thor soft, but you are so strong and brave, I am ashamed to admit that if it had been me in your situation, I would have broken. Stay with me and you can get to know me, I am sure that you will fall in love with me and ulike Thor I will make you a goddess so we can spend many years together," said Loki with hope in his voice.

Jane was quite surprised at Loki's words, no one had ever thought she was strong before. People always seemed to think that she was meek little Jane Foster that needed a strong man to protect her. She probably even thought that herself since she dated men that were quite muscular, like Donald Blake and Thor. But Loki seemed to see something that other people didn't which made him love her. As she was looking him up and down, she noted that while he wasn't the type of man she was usually attracted to, she found herself thinking that he was quite handsome. She also thought about the kind way he treated her and how he softly touched her. Could I be falling in love, get a hold of yourself Foster, you just met the guy, thought Jane.

But the more that Jane thought about Loki, the less she cared about the short time that she knew him. As he had pointed out if she stayed with him, they would have many years to get to know each other. Slowly she held up one of her hands up and placed it on the back of Loki's head so she could feel the soft locks of black hair under her fingers. After a couple of minutes pushed him closer to her so she could place her lips on his and give him a kiss. At first Loki was shocked, but he quickly started to respond with a great ammount of excitment. After months of torture, Jane was pleased to feel something gentle like Loki's lips on her lips. When they pulled apart to catch their breath words didn't need to be said, Loki knew that she was saying yes. Jane smiled as Loki pulled her into his arms and lay down on the bed. Before they started to fall asleep they shared another kiss. "Thank you for saving me," said Jane softly as his started to close.

"You're welcome, my love," said Loki with a smile on his lips before falling asleep. For the first time in a while Jane fell asleep without having to worry about her safety.


End file.
